Ce n'est qu'un détail
by Peter Pan 3
Summary: OS. Théo ne cesse de changer d'endroit à chaque fois que les agents du shérif viennent frapper à la fenêtre de sa voiture. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Eva, jeune fille originale qui ramènera un peu de bonheur dans la vie de Théo. Elle s'impose à lui mais a-t-il vraiment envie de la rejeter ?


Salut, c'est ma première histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe mais je ne suis pas très douée alors je suis désolée. N'hésitez pas à commenter que ce soit positif ou négatif. Bonne lecture.

Ce n'est qu'un détail

Se réveiller encore et encore au bruit de coups frappés sur la vitre de sa voiture était devenu le quotidien de Théo. Pratiquement tous les jours il devait changer de parking. Alors il le faisait et cela lui pesait. Sa voiture était la seule chose qui lui restait mais il aimerai bien avoir son chez lui. Un endroit où il serait tranquille, où il pourrait dormir et vivre confortablement sans avoir à bouger sans cesse. Ce matin encore il avait dû changer de place, il avait arrêté de se mettre sur les parkings et avait tenté de se garer dans les lotissements pensant pouvoir y être tranquille. Mais c'était sans compter sur les habitants qui étaient parfaitement entrés dans le rôle de shérif pour qu'il parte.

Alors ce soir, une nouvelle fois il roulait, cherchant un endroit où dormir. Il s'installa devant une maison au hasard et éteignit son moteur pour dormir. Au matin personne n'était venu le réveiller. Quand il se redressa la porte de la maison devant laquelle il était garé s'ouvrit et une jeune fille en sortit. Elle jeta à peine un regard à sa voiture avant de continuer sa route sûrement pour aller en cours étant donné l'heure et le sac sur son dos. Théo se prépara comme il pu pour aller lui aussi travailler. Son job n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant mais il lui permettait de manger.

Théo supportait mal cette situation, très mal. Lui, la chimère revenue des enfers, condamné à vivre comme un SDF. Forcément dans ces conditions l'égo en prend un sacré coup. Malgré cela Théo reste Théo. Jamais il ne laisserai les autres voir à quel point sa vie est pathétique. Alors Théo continu d'avoir son sourire de connard prétentieux et il agit toujours comme tel et ce même s'il a changé depuis son retour.

À la fin de sa journée Théo revint se garer devant la même maison en espérant que ses propriétaires fassent aussi peu attention à sa présence que la nuit précédente. Et c'est ce qui se passa. De sa voiture Théo pouvait voir la petite famille à table et vivre leur vie sans se préoccuper de rien. Le lendemain se déroula exactement de la même façon, le matin il se réveilla, regarda sa nouvelle « voisine » partir, alla lui même bosser puis rentra. Comme la veille il observa la petite famille évoluer dans sa bulle. D'une certaine façon il les enviait, lui n'avait jamais vécu cela, en même temps vu les circonstances cela aurait été difficile. Cependant il n'avouera jamais avoir ce sentiment d'envie, il ne s'appelait pas Théo Raeken pour rien. La même routine se déroula pendant plus d'une semaine. La chimère commençait à s'habituer à cet endroit même si, évidemment, il préférerait être ailleurs. Cependant en ce dimanche matin Théo eu peur de devoir encore partir. En effet la jeune fille qu'il regardait partir tous les matins arrivait vers lui. Il était tellement préoccupé par son futur départ qu'il ne remarqua pas ce qu'elle avait à la main. Elle s'arrêta devant sa fenêtre et il la descendit en commençant à parler.

« - Je sais, je part dans une minute.

-Oh non ce n'est pas obligé, enfin sauf si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment mais là je venais juste vous apporter le petit-dèj. » En disant ces mots elle leva les mains. Dans l'une une tasse fumante et dans l'autre une petite assiette avec plusieurs pancakes.

Théo resta à la fixer bêtement tellement il était surpris.

«- Ils sont fait de ce matin et promis il y a pas de poison. »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de la chimère.

«- Dans le chocolat non plus.

-De quoi ?

-Dans le chocolat non plus y a pas de poison. »

Théo sourit légèrement et tendis enfin les mains vers l'extérieur.

« - Je sais pas si je peux vraiment faire confiance à une inconnue » dit-il avec un sourire narquois en prenant ce que la jeune fille lui tendait.

Elle rigola en entendant la réplique de Théo puis lui répondit à son tour un brin moqueuse.

«- C'est toi qui squattes devant chez moi, niveau confiance je sais pas qui doit le plus se méfier.

-Pourquoi faire ça pour moi ? J'aurai plutôt pensé que tes parents auraient appelé le shérif.

-Bah en fait ils l'auraient pas appelé mais ils seraient pas venus te rapporter quelque chose à manger non plus. »

Voyant l'air interloqué de la chimère elle reprit la parole.

«-C'est moi qui ai préparé le petit déjeuné ce matin donc j'avais le droit d'en donner à qui je voulais. Et tu me fais de la peine comme ça.

-Je veux pas de pitié.

-Prends ça juste comme de la gentillesse alors.

-C'est pas un principe qui m'est très connu. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été murmurée mais elle l'entendit quand même.

«- Si jamais tu veux prendre une douche ou autre chose mes parents partent dans environ une heure et ma petite sœur ne dira rien.

-J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de pitié.»

La jeune fille s'éloignait déjà mais elle se retourna avec un sourire et lui répondit avec un rire dans la voix.

« De toute façon tu va être obligé de passer pour me ramener le mug et l'assiette donc à dans une heure. »

Elle rentra chez elle laissant un Théo perturbé derrière elle. Il se ressaisit et soupira. Il la trouvait complètement folle pour venir parler ainsi à un inconnu qui campe devant chez elle depuis plus d'une semaine et en plus l'inviter à rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle ne devait avoir aucun instinct de survie. Théo commença à manger.

«- OK, zéro instinct de survie mais bonne cuisinière. »

Il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis si longtemps qu'il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Au bout d'une heure, comme elle l'avait dit, les parents de la jeune fille partirent. Théo hésitait. Devait-il aller rendre l'assiette ou juste lui laisser sur le pas de la porte et attendre qu'elle vienne la chercher d'elle même ? Finalement il choisit de lui rendre en mains propres parce que mine de rien ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que son abruti de patron qu'il ne pouvait même pas étriper car il perdrait son travail et s'attirerait à coup sûr des ennuis. Encore. Alors la chimère sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de frapper il hésita à nouveau puis se ressaisi, il était Théo Raeken et il n'hésitait jamais. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille d'environ 11-12 ans.

«-Éva, c'est le garçon dans la voiture.

-J'arrive, une seconde.»

Théo vit la jeune fille, Éva, sortir d'une des pièces et venir vers lui.

«-Je savais que tu viendrais, entres.

-Non c'est bon je rapporte juste ça.

-Tss, te fait pas prier et entre.

-Je te conseille de faire ce qu'elle dit elle est un peu sur les nerfs.» dit la petite en levant innocemment les mains devant le regard noir que lui envoya sa sœur.

Théo fit quelques pas pour rentrer entièrement et Éva ferma la porte derrière lui puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle lui montra l'évier et prit la parole.

«-Poses ça là.»

La chimère s'exécuta puis se retourna vers la jeune fille. Il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

«-Bon alors t'as pas changé d'avis pour la douche ou le coup de main ?

-Je me lave au boulot et je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Tu vas pas me dire que c'est très agréable. Là tu pourrais profiter d'une vrai douche sans avoir à te presser puisque mes parents ne rentrent que dans plusieurs heures.

-D'ailleurs en parlant des parents, tu me donnes quoi pour que je me taise par rapport à sa venue.

-Léonora ! Depuis quand tu fais du chantage comme ça.

-J'ai vu ça dans un film, alors j'aurai quoi.» Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

«-Je t'étriperai pas c'est pas mal hein ?

-Mais t'es pas drôle et t'es méchante.

-Je sais.»

Éva se moquait clairement de sa sœur et cette dernière riait avec elle. Théo observait, sa relation avec sa sœur n'avait pas été des plus fusionnelle, elle avait toujours été la préférée de ses parents et il l'avait tué pour acquérir plus de puissance. En voyant ces deux là interagir la chimère se demandait si cela aurait été différent si la relation avec sa sœur s'était mieux déroulée. Il n'aura jamais la réponse et honnêtement depuis son retour des enfers il ne voulait plus trop penser à sa sœur, les souvenirs où elle lui arrachait le cœur sans relâche toujours bien présents dans son esprit.

«-Je vais y aller.

-Sûr, pas de regrets ?»

Théo lui lança juste un regard et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. En sortant de la maison il reçut un message de Scott lui demandant de venir, il alla donc à sa voiture et rejoignit la clinique vétérinaire. Une autre meute venait de s'installer à Beacon Hills, pour l'instant elle ne semblait pas hostile et c'est pour cela que Scott avait décidé de faire une rencontre avec tout le monde, même Théo et ce même s'il ne fait pas vraiment partie de la meute, afin d'être sûr de partir sur de bonnes bases et que la situation reste pacifique. Honnêtement cela avait plus ennuyé la chimère qu'autre chose, les membres de cette meute était tout sauf intéressants, l'avantage c'est que cela ne dura pas trop longtemps et qu'après le départ des nouveaux des pizzas furent commandées pour tout le monde, Théo y compris. Quand il retourna devant la maison d'Éva, il put voir que la petite famille avait elle aussi finit le repas. Éva était dans sa chambre, le jeune homme la regarda un instant avant de secouer la tête en souriant puis de se préparer à dormir. Le lendemain la routine reprit à l'exception qu'Éva fit un signe à Théo avant de partir, signe auquel il ne répondit pas d'ailleurs. Il partit lui aussi travailler, même si retrouver son cher co….. de patron ne l'enchantait pas. Le début de journée se passa tranquillement, enfin c'est un bien grand mot pour qualifier les engueulades qu'il s'est prit mais disons que cela se passa comme d'habitude. C'est en fin de journée que cela changea, un groupe d'ados rentra dans le café où il bossait et bien évidemment Éva en faisait partie. Théo tenta de se faire discret mais son patron avait encore quelque chose qui lui déplaisait et il le fit remarquer bien fort histoire que toute la clientèle se retourne vers les employés et donc vers Théo. En le voyant Éva lui fit un grand sourire puis s'assit avec ses amis. N'ayant pas le choix la chimère s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande. Après les avoir servit Théo continua de les observer tout en travaillant. Sa voisine avait l'air d'être un sacré numéro, elle parlait et rigolait fort, elle faisait des gestes tout en s'exprimant manquant d'éborgner ses amis à chaque fois mais cela ne semblait pas plus les gêner que cela. Au bout d'un moment il les vit tous sortir de l'argent et mettre en commun pour payer la consommation, la plupart sortit mais Éva attendit qu'il arrive avec une de ses amies. Théo prit l'argent et compta.

«-Il y a beaucoup trop.

-Bah ouais, c'est ce qu'on appelle un pourboire mon cher Théo.»

En voyant qu'Éva le connaissait son amie lui jeta un regard surpris avant de sourire légèrement comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose et qu'elle complotait.

«-Je t'ai déjà dis…

-C'est pas de la pitié, c'est normal de laisser un peu plus quand on est bien servit. À plus.»

De nouveau elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà partit. Il pouvait voir que ses amis la charriaient alors curieux comme il l'était il utilisa sa super-ouïe pour écouter.

«-Bah alors Éva depuis quand tu connais un garçon aussi mignon.

-On va dire que c'est mon nouveau voisin.

-Nouveau voisin qui est dans tes bonnes grâces pour que tu le taquine comme ça.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ah oui tu vois pas, je crois que je parle de ça : « c'est ce qu'on appelle un pourboire mon CHER Théo. »

-Mais c'est quoi cette imitation pourrie, je minaude pas comme ça.

-Oh tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre. »

Sur ces dernières paroles elle leur tira la langue avant que tout le groupe parte en grand éclat de rire puis s'éloigne du café. Théo sourit lui aussi puis se reconcentra impatient de finir cette journée.

Quand Théo se gara devant la maison il était tard parce qu'il avait fait des heures supplémentaires. La famille d' Éva avait déjà fini de manger. Il pouvait la voir à sa fenêtre, à un moment elle le remarqua, elle lui fit signe qu'elle descendait. À peine 5 minutes plus tard elle était dehors toute emmitouflée dans un gros manteau avec bonnet et écharpe. Théo déverrouilla la voiture pour qu'elle puisse monter et se mettre au chaud.

« -Merci.

-J'allais pas te laisser mourir de froid, surtout après que tu m'ais nourrit.

-Tu rentres tard.

-Ouais, mon patron est un ange qui me paie une fortune donc je peux me permettre de ne pas travailler beaucoup. Dit Théo de façon ironique.

-Wouah, il doit-être génial pour que tu lui fasses une telle éloge. »

Éva rit après cette phrase et Théo la suivit. La jeune fille reprit la parole une fois calmée.

« -C'est pas trop dur de supporter tout ça ?

-J'ai vécu pire, à côté ce boulot est un vrai petit paradis.

-Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de trouver un autre job ? Plus proche.

-J'ai certaines connaissances et je ne veux pas qu'elles sachent dans quelle situation je suis. »

Théo grimaça en pensant à la meute découvrant son secret. Malia se foutrait sûrement de lui, Stiles et Lydia n'en auraient rien à faire, Liam serait peut-être un peu plus compatissant parce qu'ils se sont sauvés plus d'une fois mais rien de plus, Mason et Corey réagiraient probablement comme Liam, Derek il le connaît à peine et Scott aurait, par nature, pitié de lui et l'aiderait. Sauf que la chimère n'acceptera jamais cette aide de la part de Scott car ça serait comme avouer sa faiblesse. Donc non, il ne voulait décidément pas que les autres soient au courant.

« -C'est tes amis ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Et … ta famille ?

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Sa voix s'était faite plus dure.

-Ok. Bon à part ça, tu as fini le lycée ?

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ? Répondit Théo cette fois-ci avec un sourire.

-Eh, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour changer de discussion donc te moques pas. Dit Éva en lui donnant une petite tape joueuse sur l'épaule.

-Oh mais je respecte tout à fait l'initiative. La chimère se foutait littéralement de sa gueule.

-Ouais c'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule je dirais rien.

-Dac je continu alors.

-Mais arrêtes.

-Bah faut savoir ce que tu veux je ne fais qu'obéir à tes ordres. »

Théo éclata de rire pendant qu'Éva faisait semblant de bouder, puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir elle rit aux éclat à son tour. L'ambiance dans la voiture était détendue mais la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et le père d'Éva lui fit signe de rentrer du pas de la porte. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle arrivait dans 2 minutes puis se tourna vers Théo.

« -Je vais devoir y aller. Tu me passes ton numéro de téléphone ?

-Ok, passes moi ton portable. Répondit-il après avoir un peu hésité.

-Ça te dirais qu'on se voit, en dehors de ton boulot et de ta voiture ? Non pas que je l'aime pas, elle est cool mais tu dois un peu en avoir marre.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Génial, pas cette semaine parce que j'ai un gros exam mais la semaine prochaine.

-Et où est-ce qu'on ira ?

-Aucune idée, mais on a encore toute une semaine pour trouver. Bon j'y vais ou mon père va finir par faire une syncope. À plus.

-Ouais, à plus. »

Éva sortit de la voiture et rejoins son père. La chimère utilisa sa super ouïe pour écouter ce qui se dit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ce garçon ?

-Je discutais.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très fréquentable.

-Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique.

-Il vit dans sa voiture, c'est sans aucuns doutes un paumé donc je t'interdit de lui reparler où j'appellerai le shérif pour qu'il le fasse déguerpir.

-Donc si je suis bien ton raisonnement tu ne veux pas que je le revoit sous prétexte qu'il vit dans sa voiture. Tu crois pas que tu es un peu injuste, il a sûrement vécut des choses pas faciles mais il essaie de s'en sortir, il travaille sous les ordres d'un patron odieux pour avoir un jour une meilleure situation. Il est sûrement plus respectable que tous ces fils à papa qu'on peut croiser mais non, toi tout ce que tu cherches à faire c'est à l'enfoncer encore plus. Alors non je n'arrêterai pas de le voir et non tu n'appelleras pas le shérif. Je ne peux peut-être pas l'aider beaucoup dans sa situation mais si je peux au moins être présente pour lui s'il en a besoin je le ferai. Bonne nuit. La jeune fille commença à monter les escaliers mais son père l'arrêta.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé, je juge trop vite, heureusement que tu n'es pas comme moi. Mais fais quand même attention d'accord ?

-Je te le promets, s'il tente de me faire du mal je l'éclate. Dit Éva en riant.

-J'espère bien et mes poings seront là pour t'aider. Répliqua son père en riant aussi

-À demain.

-Bonne nuit ma puce. »

Éva finit de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse que son père la comprenne. Théo arrêta d'écouter le discussion. Ce qu'il avait entendu le touchait, elle le connaissait à peine mais elle le défendait farouchement. Cette fille était une vraie bouffé de fraîcheur, en plus elle le faisait rire, comme si elle pouvait « l'éclater » comme elle le disait si bien. Théo se coucha en pensant qu'il était pressé d'avoir ce rendez-vous avec elle.

La semaine ne passa pas suffisamment vite pour les deux ados c'est probablement pour ça qu'une fois son examen terminé Éva envoya un message à Théo et que ce dernier se précipita à son tour d'y répondre. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au parc de Beacon Hills un grand sourire aux lèvres pour la jeune fille et un plus discret pour la chimère.

«-Ah Théo t'es enfin là !

-J'ai pas mis de temps à venir pourtant.

-Mais il caille à donf tu te rends pas compte mon gars.

\- « Mon gars », t'es sérieuse là ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles il me semble bien qu tu es un garçon non ?

-Laisses tomber. » Répondit Théo en riant.

Les deux jeunes se promenaient, apprenant à se connaître même si du côté de Théo il y avait de nombreux mensonges. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire la vérité sinon la seule personne avec qui il arrivait enfin à sympathiser prendrait la fuite et cela lui semblait à présent inconcevable puisque, mine de rien, il s'y était attaché. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de rire à une blague d'Éva, la chimère se crispa brusquement. Intriguée la jeune fille tenta de trouver ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Théo espérait que Liam, Mason et Corey ne le repèrent pas mais apparemment c'était trop demandé. Les trois garçons vinrent vers eux avec un grand sourire.

«-Salut Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me promène avec Éva, d'ailleurs je te présente celui qui vient de parler c'est Mason, à sa droite Corey et la demi-portion c'est Liam.

-La demi-portion t'emm…

-Hop hop pas de gros mots devant une charmante demoiselle. »

Mason s'était jeté en riant sur Liam pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Éva était amusé par le petit groupe.

«-Ravie de vous rencontrer, vous êtes des amis de Théo j'imagine ?

-Exactement ses meilleurs amis.

-Tu crois pas que tu te donnes un peu trop d'importance Liam.

-Non non j'ai raison, et donc toi tu es sa petite amie ? »

À cette question Théo et Éva rougirent tous les deux ce qui provoqua le rire des trois garçons en face d'eux.

«-Je suis juste sa voisine.

-Oui bien sûr…

-Corey arrêtes, tu vois bien qu'ils sont mal à l'aise. »

Le soutien de Mason aurait pu être bienvenu s'il n'était pas à moitié mort de rire en disant ça.

«-Bon on va vous laisser.

-Ouais à plus. Par contre ce soir il faudrait que tu viennes chez Deaton, on a un truc important à voir.

-Je serais là. »

Éva avait bien vu l'inquiétude qui semblait émaner des trois garçons quand Liam donna ce rendez-vous ainsi que la tension qui était apparue chez Théo. Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque sur le moment. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux et reprirent leur discussion là où ils l'avaient arrêté. Seulement Théo n'était plus pareille, il était tendu et n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

« -Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ?

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis que tes amis t'ont dit que vous vous verrez ce soir t'as l'air inquiet.

-C'est rien.

-Tu es sûr car je peux t'aider s'il faut ou si t'as un problème. »

Théo ricana.

« -Je ne veux pas te contrarier mais tu ne peux pas m'aider à ce niveau là.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça Éva, alors arrêtes d'essayer de m'aider et arrêtes de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas Ok ? »

Théo avait parler sèchement sans même sans rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'air blessé de la jeune fille.

« -Excuses-moi de t'importuner autant quand je m'inquiète pour toi mais ne t'en fais pas ça n'arrivera plus.

-Éva attends je suis désolé. »

La jolie blonde ne se retourna pas à son appel et continua de s'éloigner des larmes coulant le long de son visage.. Théo s'en voulait d'avoir réagit comme cela, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il ne pouvait pas non plus tout lui avouer, elle le rejetterai à coup sûr. C'est à ce moment que Théo se rendit compte qu'en peu de temps Éva avait pris une grande importance pour lui. Jamais il ne s'était attaché à quelqu'un aussi vite et la voir s'éloigner à cet instant lui faisait mal mais cela lui ferait davantage de mal de voir la terreur et le dégoût dans ses yeux si elle découvrait sa véritable nature. C'est complètement abattu que Théo se dirigea vers le cabinet du vétérinaire pour savoir ce qui inquiétait tant les autres. Quand il arriva à destination l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe. La meute qui était arrivée il y a peu de temps n'était finalement pas pacifique. Plusieurs cadavres avaient été trouvés et Scott ne pouvait pas laisser cela continuer ainsi. Ils mirent en place un plan afin de les arrêter. Cependant, une fois n'est pas coutume, leur plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de les poursuivre et sur le point de les stopper la meute ennemis repéra quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Voyant qu'ils étaient perdu ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à abuser de la faiblesse de la meute de Scott, son désir de sauver un maximum de vies. L'alpha de cette meute se saisi donc de la jeune fille comme un otage. Celle-ci poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant l'apparence de ses agresseurs. Scott et le reste de la meute s'arrêtèrent et réfléchirent à un moyen de la sauver.

« -Alors Scott on ne veut plus nous faire fuir ?

-Lâche la elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

-Mais voyons plus on est de fou plus on rit. »

De son côté Théo paniquait totalement. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Éva qui était entre leurs griffes, c'était près de sa gorge que cet enfoiré d'alpha avait ses crocs. La chimère avait l'impression de devenir fou rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. C'est sans aucuns doutes pour cela qu'il se jeta sans réfléchir davantage sur son ennemi. En voyant ça le reste de la meute dû aussi se battre pour défendre un des leurs. L'alpha repoussa Éva pour pouvoir se battre en pleine possession de ses moyens non sans la blesser au passage. La meute ennemie était très puissante mais pas suffisamment pour vaincre la meute de Beacon Hills. Face à leur défaite imminente la meute pris la fuite. Malia se dirigea complètement furieuse vers Théo.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu voulais tous nous tuer ou quoi ?

-Pousses-toi. »

Théo courut vers Éva et la pris dans ses bras. Elle saignait abondamment. En reconnaissant Théo elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix faible.

« -Théo, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Chut, je t'expliquerai plus tard, tout ira bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Scott il faut l'emmener chez Deaton elle est blessée.

-On y va »

Hormis Liam, Mason et Corey, le meute se posait de nombreuses questions. Malgré cela tout le monde se dépêcha afin d'arriver au plus vite à la clinique. Éva avait perdu connaissance et Théo la tenait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Arrivé à la clinique il se précipita à l'intérieur et la confia à Deaton. Pendant que ce dernier s'occupait de la jeune fille, Théo rejoignit les autres dans la salle d'attente.

« -Qui est-ce Théo ?

-Éva, c'est ma voisine et une amie.

-Juste une amie vraiment ?

-Ta gueule Liam.

-Alors comme ça tu es capable de sentiment.

-Malia il serait peut-être temps que tu comprennes que j'ai changé.

-Peu importe combien de fois tu le diras jamais je n'aurai confiance en toi. »

Avant que leur petite joute verbale ne continue Deaton arriva dans la salle d'attente.

« -Elle s'est réveillée, la blessure n'était pas très profonde je pense que c'est surtout le choc qui la secoué. »

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Théo se précipita aux cotés d'Éva. La jeune fille était assise et regardait la chimère avec de la peur au fond des yeux. Ce que Théo redoutait était en train de se produire. Alors il fit tout son possible pour la rassurer, il lui expliqua toute la situation, lui raconta tout du début à la fin et répondit à toutes ses questions. À présent la belle blonde qui faisait battre son cœur semblait se calmer mais Théo pouvait sentir ses doutes et des restes de panique. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers Théo.

« -Je crois tout ce que tu m'as dis, de toute façon après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire autrement. Je ne raconterai rien de ce que tu m'as dis mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir accepter tout ça aussi facilement, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

-Je comprends.

-Je suis désolée, au revoir Théo. »

Éva sorti de la pièce, passa devant les autres en ayant un instant d'hésitation devant les trois garçon qu'elle avait déjà rencontré et sorti de la clinique en remerciant Deaton au passage. Théo retint ses larmes en entendant la porte se fermer. C'était fini, la seule personne pour qui il ressentait quelque chose venait de partir et même si elle ne dirai jamais rien à quiconque de la situation elle ne reviendrait pas non plus vers lui il en était sûr. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit le visage de Liam empli de compassion. En temps normal la chimère aurait repoussé cette main ne supportant pas la pitié mais il faut croire que la présence d'Éva auprès de lui ces derniers temps l'avait fait changé lui permettant ainsi d'accepter ce geste pour ce qu'il signifie réellement. Pas de la pitié, non, simplement de l'amitié pure et sincère.

Plus de deux semaine étaient passées et Théo avait l'impression d'être au fond du trou. Il était au boulot quand il vit Éva passer la porte du café. En la voyant le visage de Théo se décomposa, il avait si peur, elle avait dû réfléchir à la situation et venait juste lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà. Il s'approcha d'elle comme un condamné s'approchant de la potence.

« -Salut Théo.

-Salut qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Un Coca s'il te plaît et la promesse de ne pas t'enfuir à la fin de ton service pour que je puisse te parler.

-Je t'apporte ça.

-Théo, je suis sérieuse j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

-Je te le promets. »

À présent Théo redoutait la fin de son service et espérait qu'il ne se finisse pas. Une première pour lui c'est sûrement la première et la dernière fois qu'il pensera ça.

L'heure était arrivée, il pouvait voir Éva l'attendre sur un banc devant le café. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la laissa commencer à parler, lui n'en avait pas le courage.

« -J'ai pensé à ce qu'il s'était passé et à ce que tu m'avais raconté pratiquement jour et nuit. Je dois t'avouer que ça me fait complètement flipper. J'ai peur Théo, peur de voir tout ce que je pensais réel s'effondrer, peur d'être dans cette ville maintenant que je sais ce qu'il s'y passe réellement, j'ai peur de me faire de nouveau attaquer comme la dernière fois et de ne pas y survivre. J'ai tellement de peur qui se sont développées depuis cette soirée que je n'arrive plus à les compter. »

Théo gardait la tête basse pendant tout le discours d'Éva. Il sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque mot. Cependant la suite de ce qu'elle dit lui redonna espoir.

« -Mais étonnamment Théo je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai appris à te connaître, je sais qui tu es. Tu t'es montré à moi comme tu étais en me cachant certes que tu étais une chimère mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un détail Éva, c'est ce que je suis.

-Si Théo ce n'est qu'un détail parce que quand je pense à toi je ne pense pas à la chimère, je pense au garçon courageux que j'ai rencontré, je pense à ce garçon qui m'a fait rire, je pense à ce garçon qui a besoin d'aide pour différencier pitié et gentillesse parce qu'il n'en a pas reçu assez dans son enfance. Alors bien sûr je n'oublie pas que tu es une chimère mais tu ne te défini pas qu'à ça. On défini les gens par rapport à leurs actes et tes actes prouvent que tu es quelqu'un de bien en qui je peux avoir confiance et dont je n'ai pas à avoir peur.

-Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu viens de dire.

-Honnêtement ? Non j'en pense pas un mot, je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait de gaspiller de la salive inutilement. Évidemment gros bêta que je pense ce que je viens de dire pour qui tu me pre…

Éva ne put finir sa phrase puisque Théo avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise elle fini par fermer les yeux et lui rendre son baisé. Théo n'avait jamais était aussi heureux qu'à ce moment. Il pouvait entendre le cœur d'Éva battre à toute vitesse et cela le ravissait. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté et elle ne comptait pas l'abandonner. Ils finirent par se séparer légèrement haletants et les yeux brillants.

« -Tu veux bien me laisser une chance ?

-Pourquoi je suis là à ton avis ? Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener Théo mais je veux essayer.

-Et moi je veux essayer avec toi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, heureux comme jamais et le cœur battant.


End file.
